As the display technologies become increasingly sophisticated and displays are more and more widely used, producing the displays quickly in large batches has become an important means for manufacturers to gain the competitive edge.
In the prior art, an LCD device mainly comprises an LCD panel and a backlight unit, and the backlight unit further comprises a light guide plate, a reflective sheet, a light bar, a back frame and so on.
The LCD panel must be protected and fixed by a front frame. For a large-size LCD panel, the front frame and the backlight unit are generally fixed together by means of screws to fix the LCD panel. For example, in existing large-size LCD panels, the front frame is fixed by screws at a front side or a lateral side thereof; and in LCD panels of the narrow-frame design, the front frame is generally fixed by means of screws at lateral sides thereof. This makes the operations complex, inefficient and time-consuming, and as the labor cost increases, also leads to an increase of the overall product cost.
Accordingly, the conventional practice of fixing the front frame and the backlight unit together by means of screws is complex, inefficient and time-consuming and degrades the production efficiency of the LCD device.
Moreover, the conventional frame for fixing the LCD panel is of an integrally formed structure, which makes both fabrication of corresponding moulds and transportation relatively complex.